being pregnant stinks!
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: This is how Dudley thinks of Kitty being pregnant
1. I'm pregnant

The sun is going down. It's dinner time to. So…I'm just not going to type this anymore. To the second best couple!

So, Dudley and Kitty are eating dinner together. Kitty had some good newz for Dudley and everyone else she knew.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Anything Kitty. As long as if it's not a girl thing."

"How would you feel if we had a child?"

"Happy."

"Good, cause I'm pregnant."

Dudley eyes grew wide. He grabbed Kitty and kissed her. He set her down, and began to jump up and down.

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

"I just found out this morning."

"So, how long do we have to wait?"

"9 month."

They went to bed. But after a few hours went by, Kitty woke up. She tapped Dudley on the shoulder. He woke up laughing.

"What so funny?"

"I was having this dream. But what's up?"

"I can't sleep."

Dudley sat up, and pulled Kitty in his lap.

"Do tell what bugging you." Dudley said rubbing her back.

"I'm scared that I might hurt the child."

"You won't. In fact, I bet the baby will be just fine."

"IF you say so."

They went back to sleep in each other arms.


	2. Morning sickness

Morning came by. The sunlight woke Dudley. He went under the covers. He felt around for Kitty but didnt see her. He got out of bed, and walked into bathroom.

"What are you doing, Kitty."

"I'm sick."

"Well, don''t get me sick."

"Your not a morning person, are you?"

"No, because I didnt see you."

Kitty smiled but then threw up in the toliet. Dudley went to get her some water. He gave it to Kitty. Dudley picked her up, and set her in bed. She laid on her side, and looked up at Dudley.

"Dudley, just so you know. This is part of being pregnant."

"I...did not know that. Do you think can stay here alone?" He said holding hand.

"Yea, I'm just throwing up. That's all."

"Alright. I'm going to work until noon." He said walking out of their bedroom.

Kitty went back to sleep while Dudley went to work. The Chief and Keswick asked were Kitty was. They all went into the Chief's office, and Dudley told them everything that was happening.

"Why is she si-si-s-isick again?" Keswick asked.

"Because I got her pregnant."

"Are you happy about that?"

"Yea. But this morning sickness is like...it's like..."

"It's like hell?" Said the Chief.

"Not for me, just for Kitty. I feel sorry for her."

"Oh that's not all agent pu-pu-puppy." Keswick said laughing a little.

"I'm leaving now."

Dudley left as he heard some of the other agent talk about Kitty. Soon it was noon, and he went home. He came and didnt see Kitty anywere. But then he heard the shower running. He opened the bathroom door, and saw Kitty.

"Hey Kitty. How's it going?" He asked sitting on the floor watching her.

"Good. I'm feel better."

"I would get in with you, but your sick."

Kitty sighed and finshed her shower. She got out, and reached for her towle. Dudley grabbed it first and smiled.

"Give it to me, Dudley."

"But you look so sexy."

"Thank you."

Kitty grabbed the towle from him and covered herself up. She got dressed.


	3. Mood swings

So, Kitty is pregnant. Dudley can't wait to a dad to this kid. But now, it's been 3 months. It's also close the halloween. Everyone got the week off. Let's go check on the awsome couple!

It's around 4 in the afternoon. Dudley and Kitty are sitting on the couch watching t.v. together. Kitty had her head on his shoulder. You could tell Kitty is pregnant. Then Kitty looked up at Dudley.

"You feeling ok, Kitty?" He asked worried for her.

"Well, do you think I'm fat?"

"Um...no, not at all."

"Don't lie to me, mister."

"Kitty, I'm telling the truth, you're gonna show."

"Show what?"

"The baby." He said rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Sort of..."

"I don't care." She said sitting up.

"Kitty? Are you having mood swings?" He said tapping her.

"Why would you ask that?" She said worried.

"No reason, just wondering." He said still tapping her.

"Would you stop tapping me!" She yelled.'

"Oh! I was right, mood swings!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, and began to make dinner. They had to wait for a few mintues for it to cook. Kitty sat on the couch with Dudley while they waited. But, then Dudley smelled something burning.

"Hey Kitty. I think the dinner is burning."

"What!"

Kitty looked over her shoulder. She screamed and got up. There was smoke everywere. The smoke went away, and Kitty put the dinner in the sink. Dudley ran up to her.

"Are you ok, Kitty?"

"No! I burned the dinner!" She said starting to cry.

"Hey don't cry. We'll find something else."

"No. Don't you see. we're gonna die now!"

She sat on the floor and cryed for a while. Dudley sat next to her and rocked her back and forth.

"You now what, Kitty?"

"What?" She said holding him tight.

"How about we just have something easy."

"Like what? I can't do anything right."

Dudley got up. Kitty sat on the floor as Dudley made something for them. Once he was done, he took Kitty's hand and they walked over to the table.

"It's not hard, Kitty. You helped me with this."

"When did I help you?" She said sitting down.

"You did everything. You told me what to do." He said getting her water.

"I don't think I did. All I did was burn dinner."

They talked and ate dinner. Soon they went to bed.

"Good night Dudley."

"Good night Kitty."

They kissed each other good night, and went to bed.


	4. Cravings

Now, it's been around 5 months. Dudley could not wait till this baby was born. Let's go check on them. (I'm running to them! haha jk)

It's around midnight. Everyone asleep now, just not Kitty. She sat up, and tapped Dudley. He woke up, ad grabbed his blaster be the side of the bed, and sat up.

"What wrong Kitty?"

"Nothing, put the blaster away."

"But I like it."

"Now."

"Fine." DUdley said putting it away. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Can we go to the store?"

"Why?"

"Because I want something there."

"Like?"

"I feel like eating honey."

"Honey? Are you having cravings?"

"I don't know, but get up."

THey both got up and went to the store. Dudley did not like this at all. But he wanted to make sure Kitty and the baby was ok. They got to the store. Kitty stayed in the car, while Dudley went in the store. After a few a mintues went by, he came back.

"Here, honey." He said giving it to Kitty.

"Why thank you."

Dudley drove home as she ate it. They went back to bed.

"Thanks again Dudley."

"Anything for you."

They fell back asleep. THen, morning came by! Dudley woke up first. He didnt see Kitty in bed. He got up and walked out of their bedroom.

"Good morning, Dudley."

Dudley just rolled his eyes at her. He sat at the table with her, and rested his head on the table. He went to sleep, and began to droll a little.

"Uh, Dudley, wake up." She said moving his shoulder.

"5 more mintues, woman!"

"I made bacon."

Dudley lifted his head from the table.

"Where! Where is it?!"

"In front of you."

"Thanks Kitty!"

"I knew you would wake up when it comes to bacon."

"Want some?"

"Sure."

Dudley couldnt beileve Kitty said sure when he asked her. They ate breakfast and went to work.


	5. Everything!

Now it's been 8 months! Kitty could not take it anymore. She was sick,tired, moody. She got the whole month off, cause the Chief is so nice! Let's go check on them!

It's ealry morning. So like 4 in the morning. (That's ealry). Kitty was in the bathroom, throwing up...again. Dudley was with her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. He felt sorry for her, but they had one more month left. Dudley has to leave in 3 hours. Kitty would stay in the apartment sick, and alone.

"I'm really sorry, Kitty."

"It's ok Dudley. I just..."

SHe couldnt finished, cause she threw up again. She threw up for about 1 hours. Her stomach calmed down.

"Come on, Kitty. Off the bed."

"No, I want to sleep on the couch."

"Why? There's no bathroom in there."

"I just want to. Don't fight with me!" She yelled a little

"Calm down, I got you."

They went to couch and sat there. Dudey got her some water, and a small breakfast. She ate breakfast, and they watched t.v together.

Soon, it was around 4 in the moring. Kitty left the couch, and went into their room. She got her clothes, and turned around. Dudley was right behind her, and she jumped a little.

"Don't do that, Dudley!"

"Oh come on! That was so funny!" He said laughing.

Kitty rolled her eyes, and walked into the bathroom. Dudley followed her in there.

"Need anything Kitty?"

"Not at the moment."

"I'll be watching the meat channen!" He said as he ran out of the bathroom.

Kitty laughed and shut the door. When she was done, dinner was made! They ate dinner, and went to bed ealry. It's around 9pm. Kitty got in bed, while Dudley was in the bathroom. He came out and jumped into bed. (He washed his hands btw).

"Ready for bed, Kitty?"

"Yes. Wait, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"You just went before me."

Kitty got up, and went to the bathroom. She turned off the lights and washed her hands. She got into bed.

"Hey, Dudley?"

"Huh?"

"Could you put the toliet seat down when you're done please?"

"Uh, could you put up when you're done?" (I got that from a video!)

"Sometimes you can just be..."

"Kitty, I was kidding."

"Oh. Don't do that then"

They got into bed and went to sleep.


End file.
